Capture Love
by schmurles
Summary: Ally is a high school student who has a bully name Austin Moon. Nobody knows what happen to him during a homecoming event. What happens when Ally was dare to go to an abandon house where he lives and when he kind of kidnap her and ruin her, by torturing her, and using her as his satisfaction? Will they both fall in Love? As she sees his good side of him. OOC and AU. Rated M later
1. Chapter 1

Capture Love

Sorry for the delay of my other stories. But I wanted to try this one out and see what happens. I Do Own Austin &amp; Ally! But I wished I did. Its OOC and AU. And enjoy it.

No One's POV

It was a sunny morning, birds were chirping, dogs were barking at random places, cats meowing, and grasses are being mowed. In a 3 story house, windows covered with curtains, flowers in the front lawn making it look like it was for a house magazine. Gnomes in the front just like Gnomeo &amp; Juliet. A bird bath on the front lawn as birds are singing a song. The newspaper boy came and threw the newspaper on the porch while riding his bike across the neighborhood. A man in his mid 30s came out with a robe tied opened the door and bend down as he took the newspaper. He smiles as he smell the fresh autumn breeze as he went back inside the house. Inside the house, there were lots of painting, one portrait is the family. The husband, the wife and their daughter. There is a grey couch in the living room as a flat screen tv and a glass table to put coffee on top and remote controls. Behind the couch is a small table with flowers in a vase as there was a phone there. The man went into the kitchen seeing his wife making breakfast as he sat down on the stools drinking his coffee.

"Honey, why don't you go wake up Ally?" Lester asked.

"Sure Honey," Penny smiles as she turned off the stove, put her apron on the counter as she headed upstairs which the daughter sleeps on the second floor. Penny knocks on the door as inside the room, was a young girl, who was sleeping just like any girl would sleep in the morning. Her legs were out of the blanket, her arms were wide open, as her hair was messy.

"Ally, honey wake up, it's time to go to school," Penny says as Ally stirred.

"Give me five more minutes mom!" Ally cried.

"Honey, if you don't wake up, I'm going to come inside the pour cold water on you, and you know you don't like when you're room is wet," Penny added.

"Okay, I'm up," Ally sighs as she sit up.

"Good, now hurry up or you're food will get cold," Penny added as she left. Ally got out of bed as walked to the bathroom. In her room, there were a acoustic guitar on a stand, a piano next to it, a desk with her Mac and a lamp. There are a couple photos, which include her family, her friends, and her families family. Her walls are white with posters, paintings, art, and her photos. She entered the bathroom as she brushes her teeth, comb her hair, but she puts on just a little bit of make up. As she finishes she went to her closet as she went to choose her clothes. She picked out a blue sleeves shirt and a black skinny jeans. After she finished, she took her phone and her backpack as she walked out of her room door and closed it. She went downstairs as she put her backpack on the couch as she went into the kitchen.

"Hey mama and papa," Ally smiles as she kisses her parent's cheek.

"Hey honey," Penny smiles.

"Ally, we are going to be out for tonight and I know that you wanted a sleepover and we let you but no parties," Lester added as he looks at her.

"Dad, I'm 18 I know that I'm not suppose to party but who says I was going to party anyways, I mean I don't party," Ally answers as her mother handed her a plate with bacon, eggs, ham and two sausage.

"Here you go honey," Penny smiles.

"Thanks mom," Ally smiles at her mom as she eats.

"Well that's good that you know because we don't have to tell you all the time," Lester sighs as she drinks his coffee. Ally nodded as she ate half of the food as she looked at the time in her phone.

"Oh, I have to go, see you guys later," Ally smiles as she kissed their cheeks goodbye as she went to go get her backpack and her keys as she walked out of the house. She smiled until her eyes met the house across from her. It was almost like an old house but it's new. But no one lives there at least that's what everybody thinks. It has grasses as tall as the window, windows that are crack, the bird bath has those green stuff inside. It's like the opposite of Ally's house but with more of an old house like the movie Monster House. It was dark, and nobody dares to go inside because they think that there are ghosts that lives there because the people who lived their moved after they found out there were ghosts. But it was just a myth. Everybody believes it and even the one who created decides to discharge it. Ally looks at it one last time as she walks to her car. She unlock her car as she put her backpack in the passenger seat as she felt someone was watching her. She look behind her but there was nobody there. She shrugs as she went to the drivers seat and drove to her friends' house to picked them up. As she arrives to a 2 story house, she parks the car and honk. The door opens as a girl with black curly hair came out running as she closed the door on the way out. She ran to the passenger seat as she opens it and entered as she closed the door.

"Hey Als," Her friend smiles.

"Hey Trish," Ally smiles as she put the car to drive as she went to her other friends' house. As she arrives she honked her car as another woman came. She has black hair as she runs to the car. She enters the back seat as she puts on her seatbelt.

"Hey Als and Trish," Their friends smiles.

"Hey Kira," Ally and Trish smiles as they went to go pick up their last friend. They arrived to the last friends house as Ally did the same thing she did when she went to go pick them up. A man with brown hair running towards the car as he went to go seat with Kira.

"Hey Ally, Trish and Kira," Their guy friend smiled.

"Hey Dallas," The girls smiles as they went to school. They arrived to a school which has a large campus, a large parking lot, a huge football stadium, red, black, and yellow colors on the walls. As there are brownish rooms also. There was a road in the middle as well near the field. Ellie enters the entrance of the parking lot as she parks her car as they hear a loud honk behind them. It park right across from them as they all walked out of the car and sees a black SUV parked behind as a man walked out of the car with sunglasses on and leather jackets. Then another person walked out from the passenger seat. It was another woman.

"What are you looking at geeks?" The man asked.

"Hello to you too Dez, where is your leader and posse?" Trish asked as when Dez hear about his leader he got pissed.

"Don't you dare talk to me about my leader," Dez warned.

"OOh, I'm so scared," Trish argued.

"I'm warning you curly," Dez argues.

"Come on babe, let's go before you waste your breath," The woman says as he locks his car and walked away with an anger motion.

"Trish you know he doesn't want to talk about Austin," Ally added.

"I know what, but he is being such a douchebag and a dumbass for following that guy," Trish added as she looks as Ally.

"What happened to Austin anyways?" Dallas asked as Ally looks at him.

"I don't know, I mean I haven't heard any news about him since last year," Ally shrugs.

"He probably is in jail serving time, or he is probably in another state," Kira added as everybody nodded.

"Come on let's go to class," Ally suggested as they all walked into the hallways.

"Hey are we still doing the sleepover today since tomorrow is Friday?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, meet at my house at 8," Ally smiles as they all went to their lockers, but they are one locker away from each other. After school, Ally went home as she got out of the car and closed the driver's side and went to the passenger's seat and took out her backpack. As she did, she feels like she is being watched again. She looked around and sees no one. She then looked at the abandon house and sees nothing but is scared because it can be a ghost looking at her. She quickly closed the door and locked it as she went to her door and tries to unlock it.

"Hey," Dallas says as Ally jump.

"Oh Dallas, you scare the hell of me," Ally sighs in relief.

"What's wrong?" Dallas asked as he walks up to her as he grabs her wrist looking at her in the eye.

"It's just," Ally says as she look at the house across from them and then to Dallas.

"Just?" Dallas asked.

"Nothing, come on let's go inside," Ally lied as she unlocked the door to her house and lead him in as she closed the door behind her and locked it as she looks in the hole in the center of the door.

"So, what are you going to have at the sleepover?" Dallas asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe some pizza, ice cream, junk foods, movies and etc why?" Ally asked as she sat down on the couch as she threw her backpack on the ground.

"Well, I was thinking we could play some games during the sleepover," Dallas suggested.

"What kind of games?" Ally asked as Dallas sat down next to her as he looks at her.

"Well, games such as Truth or Dare, Twister, and etc," Dallas smiles at her.

"Well, that is a good idea to play," Ally smiles at him.

"Okay, that is all I wanted to say, I'm gonna go now and get ready," Dallas smiles at her as he walked up to the door as Ally walked with him as he unlocked the door and walked out. She walked out with him as he walked to the sidewalks and left as Ally was about to walked back. She then felt like someone is watching her again. She looks around and sees that the house across from her, there was a open blind as she looks closely and sees a blonde hair moving away quickly. She got scared as she went back into her house as she locked all the doors in the house. Eight o'clock appeared as she got stuff on the kitchen counter as the bell rang. She smiles as skips to the door as she opens the door and sees her friends there with sleeping bags. She let them entered as she closed the door and locked it. They all gather around in Ally's room carpet as they have pizza, ice creams and etc. They have manipedis as Dallas had a makeover. It was two hours later when they all decided to play a game called Truth or Dare. They all sat down as they have a bottle to spin.

"Alright, I'll go first," Ally smiles as she spin the bottle and it landed on Trish.

"Yay me," Trish laughs.

"Alright Trish, truth or dare?" Ally asked.

"Truth," Trish smiles.

"Alright, are you single or taken and if you are one of those, are you a virgin?" Ally asked.

"Hey only one question, and I'm going to answer the first one only, and no I'm not taken because I am single," Trish smiles.

"Alright, Trish it's you're turn to spin it," Dallas added as Trish spinned it. They all spinned it as everyone got a turn to do everything except Ally. Kira spins it and it landed on Ally.

"Alright Ally, this time no truth only dares okay," Kira says.

"Okay, I choose dare," Ally smiles.

"Alright, I dare you… to go to that house right across from you and go there for at least half or an hour and then come back," Kira dared.

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me? I don't want to go there," Ally complained.

"Ally, a dare is a dare, or are you a chicken?" Kira asked as she made a chicken sound.

"Fine, but if I go there and something happens to me, it's going to be your fault," Ally sighs as she walked downstairs with a flashight. Her friends watch her as she goes across the house and went back inside into her room and waited as they all sat down. With Ally as she opened the door as it made a loud creak sound with kind of scared her. She turned on the flashlight and search around the area. She sees a couch and decided to go sit on it and wait for an hour. As she sat and waited she hears noises behind her as she quickly turned around and see no one. She decided to go investigate upstairs. As she went up and see that there are still tables with a little bit of photos, dead flowers with disgusting water, a hallway full of clothes unwashed. She walked down the hallways as she looked through each of the door.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked as Ally turned around in fright as she sees Austin.

"Austin?" Ally asked as she examine him up and down.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Or you want some of this?" Austin asked in anger.

"I was uh, I'm just gonna go," Ally chuckled nervously as she ran downstairs to the door as she opens it but was closed. She turned around and sees him close to her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Austin asked as his face was near hers.

"I'm gonna go home," Ally answers not looking at him.

"Oh, honey, you can't go home, you are going to stay here and keep me satisfied," Austin smirked as he kisses her cheek.

"Please, I need to go home, okay, please Austin," Ally begged.

"My name is not Austin no more, it's Jonathan, and I'm not going to let you go, because I am a womanizer and a player, and I get what I want, and by the look of it I want you," Austin smirked as he kisses her neck as she screamed in help as she starts to hit him on the chest and then back. He grab her hands as he pin them to the door. She screams more and more until Austin shut it with his lips as her eyes widen. She tries to push him away but couldn't. Austin spread his legs as Ally's leg were under him. She think to herself as she kick him where the sun doesn't shine. He groan in pain as he bit her on the mouth. He pushed her as she opens the door and was about to run out but he grab her and closed the door as he carried her on his shoulder and carried her to his room. She screams and screams as they reached to his room. With Trish and her friends as they were playing loud music.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Trish asked as she lower the volume.

"Hear what?" Dallas asked as everybody stops dancing.

"I thought I heard something," Trish says as she shrugs and turned the volume up. Back with Ally and Austin. He threw her on the bed as he pin her arms down as he took off her shirt and tank top and bra, as he takes off his shirt. She screams as she starts to kick under him. He took her legs and spread them out as he is in the middle. She screams as he kisses her neck.

"Please let me be," Ally cried as Austin ignores her as he goes down.

"Shut up," Austin argued as keeps on going down as he grabs both of her arm and put it under him so she wouldn't move. He unbutton her jeans as he did his also. She cries and cries. After thirty minutes after the rape or sex, she was on the bed with the blanket covering her. She cries as she looked behind her and sees that Austin was asleep. She quickly got out of the bed and put her clothes back on but couldn't see her clothes as she search for it. She couldn't until she saw a lamp and turned it on and it brighten the room. She found her clothes as she put it on. She went downstairs and opened the door but the door was slammed. She turned around and see a half naked Austin in his boxer.

"If you tell anyone that you have seen me and about this you will get it," Austin threaten her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone," Ally says as not looking at him.

"Look at me," Austin ordered as Ally doesn't and he grab her cheek and forced her to look as she was crying.

"What are you satisfied?" Ally asked.

"I am now, and don't worry, when I need to be satisfied, I know where to go," Austin smirked as he kissed her hard and pushed her as she opened the door and ran to her house crying as she went to her room and into her bathroom and turned on the shower head and went inside crying and and sat down and put her head on her knees and cries. Her friends looked.

"What's wrong with her?" Dallas asked.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask her," Kira answered.

"I can't, I'm a man and I can't go inside," Dallas argued.

"I'll go," Trish suggested as she went inside the bathroom seeing Ally crying. With Austin as he was on the phone with someone.

"Dez dude come get me," Austin suggested.

"What did you do this time man?" Dez asked.

"I'll tell you, you remember that place we always go when we were young, meet me there," Austin answered.

"Fine," Dez sighs as he hungs up. Austin change into his clothes and walked out of the house and looked across the house. He smiles and then walked away.

Please Review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Capture Love

OMG! Thank you thank you. I have never got 12 reviews in just one chapter. Thank you so much. Sorry if I haven't update a new chapter but here a new chapter. And I almost for got, I do not own Austin &amp; Ally.

Chapter 2 What Happened?

With Ally and the others as they all were inside the bathroom.

"Ally? What happened?" Trish asked as she turned off the shower as Ally looked up at them.

"I-I," Ally says.

_FLASHBACK: _

"_If you tell anyone that you have seen me and about this you will get it," Austin threaten her._

"_Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone," Ally says as not looking at him._

"_Look at me," Austin ordered as Ally doesn't and he grab her cheek and forced her to look as she was crying._

"_What are you satisfied?" Ally asked._

"_I am now, and don't worry, when I need to be satisfied, I know where to go," Austin smirked._

_END OF FLASHBACK. _

"Nothing, it's just that I saw a ghost there," Ally lied as she felt terrible.

"Oh my gosh Ally, I'm so sorry for making you go over there, it's my fault," Kira cried as Ally looked at her.

"Kira, it's not your fault," Ally faked a smile.

"Do you want a towel and some clothes?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah thank you and please let Trish get those," Ally smiles as Dallas nodded and Trish went to go get her clothes. She came back with the clothes and put it on the counter as they leave.

Ally's POV

As they all leave, I walked up to the door and locked it as I turned the shower head back on. I strip off my clothes and used the scrubber to wash your body and tries to scrub away the feeling when he was inside me, kissing me, and trying to get his scent away. I gave up, and threw the scrubber down as I finished showering. After I got out of the tub, I took my towel that they left there and put it around me. I walked up to the mirror. The heat made the mirror have fog covering the whole thing. I used my hand and wipe some away to create a reflection for me to see. I looked at the mirror and see a broken girl who just lost her freaking virginity to a monster. I put on my clothes and wrap the towel around my hair as I got out. I see that Dallas, Trish and Kira are gone. They must have went downstairs. I looked at the window and see Austin's house. I opened the door and went downstairs and see that they all sat down on the couch watching some chick flick. I chuckled and sat down next to them as Dallas looked at me. I looked at him and I leaned my head on his shoulder and watched the movie.

Austin's POV

Ahh, the park, it's so peaceful and quiet. It was dark but you can see the lights around the the fountain as it changes colors. I see the swing moving as the wind is picking up. A playground with different colors on each places, as the grass were wet from the sprinklers, wood chips on the ground turned into dark brown. I saw an empty bench and sat down waiting for Dez.

"What did you do this time?" Dez asked as I looked at him. He looks fancy.

"What do you mean what I did this time? I haven't done anything," Austin chuckled.

"Really? Then why did you call me for? You only call me when something interesting or something terrible has happened," He sighs as he sat down next to me looked straight.

"I raped a girl," I admitted as I looked down at my shoes.

"You what?! Dude isn't that over the edge? You would never do that, how come you are raping a girl?" He asked in shock as he looked at me.

"Dude, I raped Ally from school, and she knew it was me, and I threaten her if she told anyone where I was or what happened then she's going to get it," I answered him as I looked at him.

"Are you fucking serious?" He asked as he stood up.

"I am fucking serious. She was snooping in my house. And everyone knows that no one have entered the house before. And now she did because of some dare. And I didn't know what to do so that was the main idea that came in mind, and she seem so freaking easy," I chuckled and smirked a little bit.

"Dude, you are going so far," He argues.

"That doesn't matter anyways, and besides, nothing is going to happen," I lied to him.

"I know that you are lying bro," He says.

"Well, what am I suppose to do huh? And besides she freaking deserve it anyways," I argued as I stood up.

"You are going to far with this Austin, just because she was dared to go to your house when she knows she's not suppose to doesn't mean you get to rape her," He argues back at me.

"Who's side on you on? This was the reason why I dropped out of high school in the first place," I argued facing to him closer.

"What happened to you that night doesn't mean she freaking deserved anything you did to her man. You know what, if you are making me come here and talk about how you deal with girls now then I'm going to leave," He told me as he left me.

"You don't know what happened that night Andrew. You weren't there," I said as I walked back home. As I was walking back home, I see that her house was dark but I can still lights in the living room. I went up to the window, and luckily there was a small gap there. I can see two girls and a guy sleeping on the floor while she was on the sofa with her wet hair loose. Was she crying? I need to go look further. But then I decided against it. I mean I don't want to ruin her moment right now. Eh who cares, she doesn't like me and I don't like her.

No One's POV

The next day, Ally woke up by the sunlight beaming through the window. She look around her and she was on the couch. She sighed as she stood up and went into the kitchen and made coffee. She looked at the clock and it reads 7:00. She then react to the time. She quickly runs to her friends in the living and start waking them up.

"Guys wake up it's 7!" Ally yelled at them as they all woke up at the same time.

"What?" Trish asked as her hair were messy.

"It's 7 come on, we have like an hour to get ready," Ally said as they all quickly stood up and race to the bathroom. She sighed as she walked to the door, unlock it and opened it and see the newspaper on her front porch. She bend down and grabbed it. She then stood up as her eyes were caught with the house across. She can feel the shiver that gives her when she sees it. She quickly went back into the house and went to go get ready. About an hour later, she was ready as well did the others. They already had breakfast and they were outside of the house as they were waiting for Ellie to unlock the door. As Ellie was walking out the door, she locked the door and went to the car and unlocked it as they all got inside. She looked back at the house and sighed as she got inside and drove them to school. As they all reached to school, there were people in a crowd.

"What's going on?" Trish asked as she looked at the crowd.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a celebrity," Kira shrugs.

"Are you sure? If it's a celebrity then there would be paparazzi there taking pictures," Dallas stated.

"Maybe someone is back," Trish said as Ally hit the brakes hard as they moved forward hard.

"Ow, Ally what the hell?" Kira asked as she touched her chest.

"Someone's back," Ally whispered.

"What?" They all asked.

"He's back," Ally said.

"Whose back?" Trish asked.

"Austin, Austin is back," Ally told them as she parked into the parking lot as everybody got out and she locked the door. She clutch to her backpack tightly scared.

"Hey are you okay?" Dallas asked as she was looking at the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me," Ally lied as they reached to the crowd. With Austin as he was arriving to school. He parked into the parking lot as he got out as he was wearing a leather black jacket, with a white shirt under and a blue denim as he was wearing a black sunglasses and he took out his backpack and locked the door. Everyone was watching him in shocked. He smirked at them as he made his way to the quad.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" Dez asked him as he walked up to him.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm here for school," Austin smirked as he took off his sunglasses.

"Really? If you were going to school, you would've come like two years ago," Dez snapped at him.

"I didn't want to come because she would be there," Austin argues.

"Really? So instead of facing her you rather be a coward and hide? Pathetic Austin really pathetic, since you have been gone things changed here. And now with you back here things are going to be like it was two years ago," Dez complained as he walked away as he sees people are making a crowd. Austin just smirked as he see her. Ally. He walked towards her as the crowd watch his every move. They moved away to make a path for him.

"Hey you," Austin said to Ally. Ally froze there. She knew who it was but ignore it.

"Are you talking to her?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah, who else am I suppose to talk to?" Austin answers as it's obvious. Ally ignore him as she continues to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Austin asked her as he followed her. She then speed walk to get away from him as her friends looked at her and then followed her. Dez followed them as well as the crowd just parted away but some of the crowd followed Dez and the others. With Ally as she quickly runs trying to get away from him. Austin sighed in frustration and ran faster and got in front of her.

"Where did you think you were going huh?" Austin asked as he grab both of her shoulder and bring her closer.

"What do you want?" Ally asked not looking into his eyes.

"When I talk to you. I expect a response," Austin said as he gripped it tighter.

"Let go of me Austin," Ally argues as she tries to get his hand off but he grips it tighter.

"No! Come on," Austin said as he dragged her to a corner as no one sees them.

"Where did they go?" Trish asked as they stopped at the same spot that they were.

"I don't know. I just saw them there but I don't know where they went," Kira shrugs.

"Where is he?" Dez asked them.

"Does it look like we know. He's not here. What is he doing to our friend?" Trish asked him as she walked up to him.

"I don't know what he's going to do with her," Dez admitted as some of the crowd stopped behind them. With Ally and Austin as they were in an empty class room. He locked the door and closed the blinds so no one can see them.

"Please let me go," Ally pleaded.

"No," Austin argues as he walked up to her. She stepped back scared for what he's going to do to her.

"Please don't do anything to me," Ally cried.

"Oh no, why are you going to cry so they can hear you? Cry then, but if you cry I will tell them what happen. Would you want that huh?" Austin asked as he put his arms around her waist as he pulled her close as her arms were on his chest. Her head turned away not looking at him.

"Please let me go," Ally cried.

"Now where is the fun of that if I let you go," Austin smirked as he kissed her neck. She cried and screamed. He then use his hand and grab her face and pressed his lips onto hers. She tries to fight it but couldn't because he was really strong. She sees that his eyes were closed. She then took that time and moved her eyes to find something that could help her. She then sees a stapler on the counter. She then move so she can get over to the counter, but he kept her there tightly. She tries and tries as she got to the counter as she moves her arms down and grabbed the stapler and hit him on the head. He moved away from her as he touched his head and sees blood. He looked at her with anger as she used the stapler as a shield.

"You dare to hit me?" Austin asked in anger.

"You deserve it after what happened yesterday and today," Ally argues as she steps back but then was trapped by the desk that surrounded her.

"You're going to pay for that," Austin argues as he charges towards her as she tries to hit him again but it was no use. He kissed her neck on both side as she cries. Back with Trish and the others and Dez as they all sat down on the bench.

"I wonder what is he doing to her?" Trish sighed in worry.

"I hope he doesn't hurt her," Kira prayed.

"What did Ally did to Austin anyway?" Dallas argues.

"Dez, he's you're friend, why don't you go call him," Trish suggested.

"No, and who are you to order me," Dez argues.

"My friend might be hurt and you dare ask me that question?" Trish asked as she walked up to him and start to hit him.

"Ow, stop it," Dez argues as he is protecting himself.

"Hey stop hitting my boyfriend," Mindy argues as she pushed Trish away.

"Call Austin and see what is he doing to her or I swear I'll cut off your balls," Trish threaten.

"Fine," Dez gave in as he took out his phone and called him. With Ally and Austin, as she was on the desk crying naked as he was in the middle naked kissing her neck and her lips to keep her quiet. He was thrusting inside her as his clothes were on the floor while his phone was on vibrate. The screen on the phone blink as Dez's face appeared.

"He's not answering," Dez told her as he put his phone back inside his pocket.

"What the hell is he doing to her?" Dallas asked.

"I don't know but we need to go to class or we're going to be late," Kira added.

"I guess so," Trish sighed as they all went to their classes.

"Don't tell me he's doing it again," Dez whispered to himself. With Ally and Austin as they were finished. Ally was almost finished wearing her clothes as she just need her top. Austin was almost done also as he just need his shirt and his leather jacket. After they both finished dressed up, Ally fixed her hair and was about to walk out but was pulled back. Austin gave her one last kiss.

"Make this as a lesson for you Ally," Matt whispered to her ear as he walked out holding his black leather jacket and his sunglasses as Ally fell down and cried.

Please review, faves, and follow. I want to thank you guys so much. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well as the last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Capture Love

Sorry if I took very long to update this chapter. College is really tiring and I was on break and lot's of chores and stuff happened. And by stuff means lazy or forgot about it. But here is another chapter and it may look rushed and such but please continue reading this and reviewing it. And thanks for the reviews and fav and follow. I really appreciate it so much. And just three more days until Austin And Ally Season Four. Ahh can't wait. Oh and I do not own Austin And Ally I wish I did though. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Ally sniffed as she was in the S building walking in the hallways still trying to fix her hair, wiping her tears away, and always fixing her clothes. She kept looking around her just to make sure Austin isn't near her. As she reaches at the end of the hall, her class appeared. The door was open and no one was out except for her. She took a deep breath and walked in the room. She stopped at the inside of the door as student's turned their heads and looked at her as well as the teacher.

"You are late Mrs. Dawson, I suggest you go take a seat, and I'll mark you as tardy," Mrs. Weeks says as Ally nodded and went to sit at the back in the front row as Trish was sitting beside her and Kira was sitting in front of Trish and Dallas was sitting in front of Ally.

"Ally, what's that?" Trish asked as she points to Ally's right neck seeing blood on her neck. Ally touched her neck and looked at her hand and sees blood. She remembers when she hit Austin on the head. It must have bleed.

"Uh, I don't know how it happened," Ally lied as she wipes the blood away on her jeans.

"Are you sure? Does it have to do with Austin?" Trish asked her as she leaned forward whispering. Ally froze.

"W-w-what are you talking about? No it doesn't have to do with Austin," Ally chuckled nervously not looking at Trish. Trish looked at her not believing it. But decided not to push it. Lunch time came as Ally was walking down the hallways slowly looking down trying to ignore the world around her. She then feels someone grabbing her wrist and into the janitor's closet. She was about to screamed when a hand went over to her mouth covering it.

"Shush or I'll shush it for you," Austin shushed her. He removed his hand from her mouth as she quickly moved away from him.

"Get away with from me," Ally told him as she backs away from him with fear. Austin chuckled evilly as he steps forward her. She sees that his wound was fix but then tries to back away again but came to a wall.

"Hm, don't be scared Ally, I'm not gonna do anything to you," Austin chuckled at her as he grab both of her arms while Ally was trying to yank her arms away from him.

"Let me go," Ally argues as she struggles to yank her arms away from him but he grips it tighter.

"Why are you trying to stay away from me huh?" Austin asked her as his face was close to her.

"Let me go Austin, you're hurting me," Ally argues as she can feel bruises forming on her arms.

"I'm not going to let you go Ally, never," Austin chuckled as he kissed her cheek hard while Ally squirm trying to get away.

"Please leave me alone, you already got me," Ally cried as Austin looked at her.

"Stop crying, why are you crying?" Austin asked her while looking at her in frustration.

"Just let me go Austin, you already did enough," Ally cries as she tries to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

"You haven't got enough Ally, and I'm never going to stop until I am finished with you," Austin argues in anger.

"Yeah you never got enough because your parents never loved you enough," Ally snapped at him as Austin looked at her with anger as he can feel his blood boil. The lunch bell ring making everyone go back to class.

"Let me go, I need to go back to class," Ally orders not looking at him in the eyes.

"You're not going anywhere Ally, you're coming with me," Austin argues not looking at her but listening to the outside trying to hear if there are any students out there.

"I'm not coming with you, I don't want to go with a guy who is known as a fucking rapist," Ally argues as she pushed him and punched him on the chest.

"Can you shut up for once?" Austin asked her in annoyance as he turned around and looked at her.

"No I can't shut up for once when a guy who purposely raped me twice," Ally argues in anger.

"If you don't shut up, I'll shut you up," Austin argues.

"Then let me go because I need to go to class Austin, I don't want to stay here with a freaking rapist," Ally snapped. "Just let me fucking go. Don't you understa-." Austin let her go and grab both of her cheeks and crashed his lips against hers. He then let go as he looks at her.

"You freaking jerk, didn't you have enough this morning huh? Is this morning and last night not enough? I'm not you're fucking toy to fuck!" Ally screams and hits him. He defend himself and then caught both of her wrist and pulled her towards him as they were face to face.

"No Ally, you aren't enough for me, I'll take you right here right now and make you scream my name so everyone in the class or in the hallway can hear," Austin told her as veins were popping out from his neck and with anger in his eyes.

"I hate you, I hate you, hate you hate you hate you. I hope you end up where they keep the rapist because I don't want to see you or let you even touch me again, and when you decide to rape me again, I'll tell everyone what kind of person you are," Ally slapped him in the face, pushed him and opened the door and leaves. Austin breathed heavily and follow after her. He caught up to her and carried her bridal style. Ally yelp in surprise and sees that it was Austin. She kicked and hit him and yelling at him to put her down. He reached to his car and took out his keys and unlock it. He opened the passenger door and tuck her in.

"If you run I will catch you and I will fuck you senseless until you are numb out here in the parking lot," Austin growled at her closely to her.

"You wouldn't dare," Ally growled back at him.

"I would, you just haven't seen the bad side of me," Austin growled at her as he put her seatbelt on her. He went to the driver's side and turned on the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Where are you taking me?" Ally asked her looking at him as he was driving really fast.

"Somewhere where you will be seeing a lot of me everyday," Austin smirked not looking at her. Ally looked at him terrified. Back at school as Trish was sitting at the back waiting for Ally to come sit next to her. She waited for ten minutes and notice that Ally wasn't coming.

"Did she got in trouble?" Trish asked herself.

"Who got in trouble?" Kira asked her as she sat down next to Trish and put her backpack on top of the desk looking at Trish in curiosity.

"Ally is not here, and I saw her today," Trish told Kira as Kira looked at her.

"What? I don't think Ally got in trouble. I mean she is a goody two shoes," Kira argues.  
"That's what I am saying, she's a goody two shoes how can she get in trouble. If Ally doesn't come in the next hour, something terrible happened," Trish says to Kira with concerned. Kira nodded in agreement.

"Where the hell are we?" Ally asked Austin as they pulled up to a driveway where there are a path to a house. Austin got out of the car and went to the passenger seat and carried Ally bridal style and into the gate and put her down the closed the door and locked it.

"Someone help me!" Ally screams.

"No one can hear you Ally, this place is far from Miami. Now come here," Austin orders as he grab her arms and dragged her to the glass door.

"I don't care. Someone help me!" Ally screams from the top of her lungs.

"Shut up!" Austin yells at her making her stop.

"No! I will not shut up, this is kidnapping!" Ally yells at him.

"Shut up Ally!" Austin yells back at her.

"No! HELP! Someone help me! I'm being kidnapped!" Ally yells walking around but staying away from him.

"Shut it Ally or I'll use force!" Austin yells at her but doesn't make her stop. Austin grab her by the waist and opened the glass door and then closed it. He went to go open the door in front of them seeing a bed there. He threw her onto the bed and then closed the door. He grabbed her arm and took out a silk rope and tied her hands together.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ally asked Austin as she was moving.

"Stay still," Austin argues as he finished tying her up. He then went tied her to the wooden frames.

"Why are you doing this?" Ally asked him.

"Just shut your pie hole," Austin argues not looking at her.

"No answer me, why are you doing this to me in the first place? Wait it is it. Because when I talked about your parents who didn't have enough time to be there for their only son you went in rage. Did your parents even loved you huh Austin? Because just by seeing you like this isn't going to make them love you enough being an asshole you are," Ally snapped at him. Austin's blood was now boiling and his face was now turning red like a tomato. Ally knew the look and was terrified.

"Oh now you're scared? Why don't you continue snapping at me? Hm continue," Austin pointed out as went close to her face making her feel scared.

"Hmm I think you'll end up like her," Austin smirked as he walked out of the room and locked it from the outside. He went into his car and looked straightly at the driveway.

"Ugh!" Austin screamed hitting the wheel. Ally was now crying in the room as she was looking through her surroundings. There was palm trees and an ocean. She sighed and tries to sleep by sitting up. Moments later, Austin unlocked the door and walked in with food in his hands. He sees Ally sleeping uncomfortably and place the food onto the table and walked up to her. He untied the rope as he was holding her wrist. He laid her onto the bed gently not wanting to wake her up. He can see the bruises that he had cause and untie the other rope he had tied. Ally stirred making Austin freeze. He then sees that she continued to sleep and pull the covers over her.

"I wonder if anyone found out that she has been kidnapped?" Austin asked himself. He looked at Ally sleeping quietly. He sighed.

Review, alert, fav or follow. See ya next time. And sorry if it's short. And if you guys don't mind, let's trend #AustinAndAllySeason5 so it could be their last season and it could change Disney Channel Season History and I don't want to let go of Austin And Ally. Any way see ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Capture Love

OMG thanks for the reviews, favs and followers. Wow this is actually the first story to get all the way to thirty. Thank you for all your support and reviews, favs, and follows is the reason why I still continue this story. And I meant trend #AustinAndAllySeason5 on twitter. I do not own Austin And Ally. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Trish was waiting for Ally by her locker for ten minutes now and Ally hasn't shown up. She kept looking around her and looking at her IPhone to see the time.

"What are you doing here curly?" Dez asked Trish as he walked towards from behind. Trish sighed in annoyance.

"What do you want?" Trish asked him as she turned around looking at him.

"Nothing, I was about to go home but then I saw you here. What are you doing?" Dez asked her looking her up and down.

"I'm waiting for Ally. She isn't here yet," Trish argues looking behind and front to see if Ally was coming.

"Huh that's weird, Austin wasn't in class too, but I think he ditched," Dez shrugs leaning onto the locker crossing his arms.

"Well Ally wasn't in class and she's always in class," Trish argues.

"Well that's not my problem. See ya curly," Dez says as he turned around and leaves the building and into the parking lot. He took out his phone and dialed Austin's phone.

"Yeah," Austin answered his phone as he was walking out of the room and closed the door and into the living room.

"Where the hell are you?" Dez asked him as he unlock the door to his car and hop in and put his seatbelt on.

"I'm not at school, duh," Austin answered him making it obvious.

"Dude, you were gone just the same time Ally was gone," Dez tells him as he looked around his car.

"Ally's gone? Where is she?" Austin lied trying to make him sound innocent as he looked at the door of the room that Ally was sleeping in.

"Is Ally with you?" Dez asked him looking straight and then looked to his left as he sees Trish looking at him with her face close to the window with a face with an anger emotion crouching. Dez jump and yelp in startled.

"What the hell?" Dez asked her as he rolled down his window as Trish looked at him.

"Where is Ally?" Trish asked him in anger as she grab his collar and pulled it towards her.

"I don't know where she is," Dez admitted grabbing her hands and made her let go of her hands.

"Then where is your leader then?" Trish asked him.

"I don't know where is he," Dez answered honestly.

"Really? Don't lie to me ginger," Trish argues.

"I'm not lying," Dez argues back at her.

"If I find out that you lied to me, I would not hesitate and punch you," Trish threaten him and poking him and leaves. Dez let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. About an hour later, Ally woke up and sees that the ceiling was a different color. She sit up and sees that her hand and leg has been freed and she was laying on the bed.

"Oh so this wasn't a dream, great," Ally sighed as she looked around. She then looked at the door when Austin came in with food on a tray. He walked towards her as she scoots away.

"Relax, I'm just bringing you food to eat since you haven't ate since lunch," Austin tells her as he sat down on the bed and handed her the tray. She looked at him and at the tray and slowly took the tray that has a steak with some stir fry. She lay it down on her lap as she picked up the fork and knife and cut the steak into a small piece and used the fork to pick it up and put it into her mouth. She closed her eyes tasting the savoring flavor as a moan came out of her mouth. Austin looked at her in awe when he notice how beautiful she looks when she was savoring the flavor. He then notice a moan from her making her eyes pop open. She looked at Austin as he was smirking at her. She cleared her throat avoiding his eyes and continued eating. Austin chuckled as he went out and came back with a glass of water. He handed it to her as she silently took it and took a sip and gave it back to him to hold it. He chuckled as he watch her eat. After a while, she is finished and handed him the tray and an empty glass as he went out and put it on the table and walked back inside.

"For your information, you're not going back home," Austin tells her.

"What why not? Why can't you just get it over with and take me home?" Ally argues with him as she stood up. Austin walked up to her as she backs away.

"Wow Ally, I didn't think you enjoyed it so much. And now you're asking me to do it right now?" Austin asked her smirking at her as he grab both of her hands and pulled her into his chest. Her hands were on his chest preventing their chest to touch. He wrapped his arms around her preventing her to move around. Her head were leaning away from him but he was leaning forward. He smirked as he kissed her cheeks making her squeal. She pushed his head away.

"What happened to the guy the first night I went into the abandon house huh?" Ally asked him seriously as she looked into his eyes.

"Why do you want him to come out huh? I can make him come out," Austin chuckled and smirked as he started to kiss on both side of her neck making her move her head around.

"No, stop it. Stop it Austin," Ally whines as she tries to push him away but he wouldn't. He pulled away panting and looking at her.

"Why not Ally? You did want this didn't you. I'm giving it to you," Austin smirks as he crashed his lips onto her while she was pushing him away. He then lead her to the bed and laid her down. He moved down to her neck placing kisses on her necks making her groan. She then knee him on the shin making him groan in pain. He moved away making her push him as she got out of the room and ran to the driveway. Austin quickly ran after her as he sees her running to the beach. She looked back and sees him running after her. She ran but not noticing that there were a glass on the sand. She stepped on it and fell down leaving her right foot bleeding from the bottom. She cried in pain.

"Ally!" Austin yelled as he ran really fast at her. He bent down looking at her then at her foot.

"What happened?" Austin asked her as he took her right foot and looked at the bottom of the foot and sees that it's bleeding a lot.

"Is it deep?" Ally asked him in pain trying to look at it.

"Yeah. Okay, I'm going to take it out and it's going to hurt so," Austin told her as she nodded. "On three."

"One, two, three," Ally says as Austin quickly took the glass out making her scream in pain. He took out a handkerchief and wrap it around her wound. He then carried her bridal style back to the house and sat her down onto the couch. He left and came back with a first aid kit and apply medicine on it. But first he cleaned her wound.

"Okay, I'm putting on alcohol so it's gonna sting," Austin tells her. She looked at him and nodded. He took a cotton ball and opened up the lid of the alcohol and put the cotton ball on top and lift it to make the alcohol into the cotton ball. He then looked at her and slowly apply it on her wound. She yelp in pain as he stops and looked at her.

"It stings," Ally whines looking at him and then at her foot.

"I know that, but you shouldn't have ran away, now keep still," Austin argues as he continues to apply the alcohol. He was too much focus on the wound, he didn't notice that Ally was looking at him admiring how he care about her being injured. He then finished it and took a band-aid and put it onto her wound.

"There it's done," Austin says making Ally come back into reality and moved her foot away as Austin cleaned up the mess. He put the first aid kit away and came back to her.

"Thank you," Ally thanked him not looking at him in the eye.

"What was that?" Austin asked her as he walked towards her as he put his hand to the side of his ear.

"I said thank you," Ally smiled at him as she looked up at him. He chuckled as he sat down next to her putting his feet onto the table and put both hands onto the back of his head. She looked at him and did the same.

"So how did you own this place?" Ally asked him trying to make a conversation not looking at him but instead looked at her feet and she laid her hands onto her lap.

"I uh, I have my own money that I earned and bought this house three years ago," Austin sighed deciding to tell her.

"Oh, what happened to your parents?" Ally asked him trying not to make him angry.

"Oh, I haven't seen my parent since freshman year, so I don't know," Austin shrugs as he moved and laid his head onto her lap. She tries to move because she felt uncomfortable. But he kept his head still there.

"Don't move, just let me lay my head here and it's comfortable." Austin smiled as he closed his eyes. She gave in and stayed there. She leaned her head back to the couch and closed her eyes. She was thinking in her head about her family and friends. Once she was in the zone, she didn't notice that her fingers were in Austin's hair and going through it as her fingers were touching his scalps. She moved her hand around his hair making her smile widely as she didn't notice that Austin was looking at her.

"What happened to your girlfriend?" Ally asked him out of nowhere.

"What?" Austin asked her as she moved her head from the couch and looked down at him.

"What happened to your girlfriend from freshman year?" Ally asked him making him tense. She notice it and doesn't want to make him angry but she did wanted to know.

"Why do you want to know?" Austin asked her as he sit up leaving the warmth that made her comfortable.

"I don't know, I just want to know that's all because you came back all of a sudden, rape me out of no reason," Ally shrugs not wanting to look at him in the eyes because she's scared.

"Nothing you should know, and it's none of your business. Go to sleep it's night time," Austin said in anger. She stood up and walked to the door while limping but then stopped and turned around.

"No Austin, ever since yesterday, you fucking rape me Austin rape me, and this morning you raped me yet again and you were in my business when I didn't want you to, so I have the right to know!" Ally yells at him making him looked at her with fire in his eyes. He walked up to her and lifted up his hand and was about to slap her while she knew that he was going to slap her and she closed her eyes. But the slap didn't come. She opened her eyes again and sees that Austin hand was down. He pressed his lips against her. She kissed him back as Austin carried her bridal style and into the room and lay her onto the bed. He pulled away and looked at her. He took her hair strand that was on her head back to her ear and kissed her hard on the lips and held her tightly around her arms and laid down next to her and stuff his nose into her neck. She turned her head to looked behind but was stopped.

"Don't, just go to sleep," Austin told her as he pushed her head back down.

"I just need the blanket that's all," Ally argues as she tries to get the blanket but couldn't. Austin sighed and grab the blanket and covered them both. With Trish as she was at home not knowing what to do since Ally hadn't came back. Then her phone rang.

"Hello," Trish answered pacing around her room. Her room has zebra prints around her room, a desk with her laptop, photo frames, a trash can by her desk, a black rolly chair and a drawer that has a couple of drawers that were stacked upon each other.

"Trish? Have you seen Ally? She hasn't came home," Penny asked Trish in concern and worries.

"I haven't seen her since lunch time," Trish told her truthfully.

"Do you know where is she?" Penny asked her.

"I don't know Mrs. Dawson, it's dark out and I don't know where is she," Trish shook her head as she walked to her window and looked out the window to see if Ally is walked to her house.

"Thank you, and if you see Ally please call me," Penny suggested her.

"I will," Trish nodded as she hung up the phone. She then dialed Ally's phone but with a couple of ring it went straight to voicemail.

"Why isn't she answering?" Trish asked herself and tried to call her again but it went to straight to voicemail yet again. "Where is she?"

Spoiler to tonight episode. Sorry to spoil those who has not seen it.

Hey I love to thanks for those who had review and it really means alot to me. And who has seen tonight new episode. Aw man I love it so much that I cried and laugh. Now the fearsome foursome is back with amazing episodes. Let's show our support to make them have another season and we trended #AustinAndAllySeason4 today which is amazing. What did you guys think of tonight's episode. I was bum that Dez and Carrie is broken up. But maybe Trez could happen and I'm going to miss Sonic Boom but it's changing. Wow this is a long brag, see you guys later. And no smut until later episode sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Capture Love

Thanks for the review, follows, favs and such. I really want to thank you guys so much. And sorry for the delay. I feel so bad really bad. I had ton of essays and mat homework to do so I didn't have time. I do not own Austin &amp; Ally. And there maybe some mistake in here but enjoy.

Chapter 5

The next morning, Ally stirred and opened her eyes. She tries to sit up but couldn't. She then felt Austin's arm trapping her in. She slowly lift his arm away slowly trying not to make him wake up. She then finally succeeded and slowly got out of bed and limp to the door and opened the door and walked out. She then closed the door and sees that his keys were on the table and took it. She then limp run to the car and start the car. But the car didn't start, so she decided to turn on the car again but couldn't.

"Where do you think you're going?" Austin asked her as he walked out of the beach house. Ally looked with fear as Austin walked towards her. She then got out of the car and limp run away from him as he quickly walk run to her and caught her wrist.

"Don't try to run away from me Ally," Austin said in anger as he bring her face to his.

"I just want to go home," Ally cries as she doesn't look at him.

"That's too bad Ally, you aren't gonna go home," Austin sneered at her as he carried her bridal style back into the house. He threw her onto the bed and grab the tie and tied her hands and feet together.

"Just let me go home Austin," Ally argues as he doesn't look at her but continued tying her up. She then kicked forward making his head jerk backwards. He looked at her in anger. She regret doing that because he leaned towards her and grab her cheek with one hand and make her lips turned into a fish lips. He pressed his lips against hers making her protest. He pulled away and finished tying her up. As he finished, he lift her onto his stomach making her stomach resting on his shoulder. He walked outside to the car and put her onto the passenger seat and but the seatbelt on. He ran to the driver's seat and drove away.

"Where are we going?" Ally asked Austin as he doesn't look at her or even answer her.

"Austin wear are we going?" Ally asked him again.

"We are going shopping for food," Austin finally answered her as he looked at her.

"You could've just left me in the house," Ally told him.

"Oh no, and risk you leaving me. Wouldn't want that now do we," Austin smirks at her as he continues driving.

"I won't run I promise," Ally promise him.

"Yeah like I can believe that," Austin scoff as they reached to a store that doesn't really fit in a big city like Miami. He parked the car into the parking lot and turned off the engine and looked at Ally.

"Now, I'm gonna take those off, and when we go inside, you are not going to run and if you and when I catch, I'm gonna bang you really hard until you cry for mercy or beg me to stop or at least you bleed. Do you understand me?" Austin asked her. Ally's eyes widen in shock not believing that he could actually hurt her.

"Fine, I won't run," Ally nodded as he took off the ropes as they both walked out of the car as Austin grab's Ally's hand and grip it really hard making sure that she can't leave. She wince in pain looking at him as he just smirks at her as they entered the store.

Trish, Kira and Dallas as the three entered last day of the week. They notice that there were students mumbling about Austin and Ally.

"What are they talking about?" Kira asked them leaning into Trish.

"I don't know, let's go ask them," Trish shrugs as they all walked up to one of the kids.

"What are you guys talking about?" Dallas as one of the kids.

"Didn't you hear?" One of the asked them.

"Hear what?" Trish asked them.

"Some of the students said that they heard Austin and Ally out in the hall yesterday. And that they saw Austin carrying Ally out of the school as she was yelling," The student told them the story.

"That's not true. Ally wouldn't be with Austin," Dallas argues.

"Well, that's not what we heard." the student shook their head.

"What's all the mumbling?" Dez asked as he walked over to Trish Kira and Dallas.

"You so called stupid took Ally," Trish argues to Dez as she walked over to him and poke him really hard in his chest.

"What? Ally didn't go with Austin. Austin doesn't even like Ally, and Ally doesn't like Austin. She wouldn't go with him," Dez argues.

"Really? Then why did Austin carry Ally out to the front of the school?" the student asked Dez.

"You better get your story straight, and I do not want this to be all over school, Austin had never touched Ally ever, now go to class or I'll make you guys and when I hear someone talk about Austin and Ally, you will be punished!" Dez yelled at the last part as he walked away in anger as he took out his phone and dialed Austin's phone number.

"Hello," Austin answered as Ally was holding a carriage while Austin was looking at the products.

"Austin Monica Moon. You have some freaking explaining to do," Dez told Austin as he entered an empty hallway.

"What kind of explaining? And don't call me by my full name," Austin argues as he motion his head to Ally to tell her to pick up the fuji apples as she sighed and limp to go look for the good ones.

"At school, everyone is talking about how you carried Ally out of school and now that both of you are gone. Where is Ally?" Dez asked Austin as Trish was sneaking behind Dez listening to his conversation with Austin while Dallas and Kira went to class. While Ally finished picking up the bag of fuji apples.

"Really? Well they must be delusional then. I nevered carried Ally out to the parking lot, never did and I don't even like her." Austin lied to him as Austin and Ally walked to the next aisle of products.

"Don't lie to me Austin. Her friends are really worried about her. Especially her curly hair friend. You know what she will do to me if I know where is Ally," Dez told Austin.

"Her curly friend? You mean Trish?" Austin chuckled as Ally looked at Austin with wide eyes and tries to take his phone but he move his head preventing her to take his phone.

"Yes Trish. So is Ally there?" Dez asked him not looking behind him.

"No Ally is not here, and tell Curly that maybe Ally is running away with some handsome boy," Austin smirks as he hung up. Dez sighed and hung up also and turned around but then jump in fright when he sees that Trish was giving him a mean and glare look.

"Why were you talking to Austin about Ally?" Trish asked Dez.

"I just wanted to know if he knows what happened yesterday and he doesn't know where Ally is. And he also said that she probably ran away with some guy," Dez shrugs as he walked away leaving Trish to think.

"Why didn't you tell him that I'm with you?" Ally asked Austin as he put his phone away in his pocket and picked up some bananas.

"Because I don't want them to come find you," Austin told her as he dragged her to the sandwich sections.

"Why won't you let them find me? And besides I would never run away with a random guy," Ally argues as she looked straight forward.

"Well, what's the fun of it if you aren't here satisfying me?" Austin answers her as he looked at the sandwiches picking what to get.

"My parents are worried about me. I can tell," Ally sighed as she feels tears forming in her eyes.

"Whatever," Austin said as he took a five foot turkey club and threw it in the carriage as they both walked to the cashier to pay. As they both were walking to the cashier register, they were stopped.

"Austin?" Someone asked as they stopped and turned around meeting two figures.

"Cassidy!" Austin forced a smile as Cassidy and a man walked over to them. Cassidy hugged Austin as Ally can feel him tensed as he grip their hand harder making her wince. Cassidy let go making Austin loosen his grip looking straight at his ex girlfriend.

"I didn't think I would see you here," Cassidy smiled at him.

"Well, here I am," Austin forced a chuckled.

"It was so great seeing you. Oh and this is Elliot my boyfriend," Cassidy introduce Elliot as he held out his hand for a shake.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Austin forced a smile as he shook his hand with his free hand.

"You too," Elliot smiles at Austin and looked at Ally.

"This is Ally. My fiance," Austin lied to them looking at Ally making a face to her to tell her to play along. She got the memo.

"Hi, I'm Ally," Ally forced a smile at them.

"Fiance?" Cassidy asked him looking at him with disbelief.

"Yes fiance," Austin nodded at her.

"When did you had a fiance?" Cassidy asked him with anger in her tone as Austin and Ally noticed it.

"Just this month. Well it was great talking to you guys, we really have to go," Austin forced a smile and a nod as he dragged Ally to the cash register to pay for their items.

"I guess that's the reason then," Ally mumbled as Austin paid for the items as they both walked back to the car and put the items at the back seat. They both got in the car as Austin drove back to the beach house as Cassidy walked out of the store and looked at the car with anger. They arrived back at the beach house as they both walked into the house and Austin threw the food on the couch and walked to the closet and threw a towel at Ally.

"What's this?" Ally asked Austin.

"Go take a shower," Austin told her.

"I don't want to go take a shower," Ally argues.

"Are you gonna go or not?" Austin asked her as he walked over to her.

"No," Ally shook her head.

"Alright fine, then I'll force you then," Austin argues as he walked over to her and threw her over his shoulder and walked to the bathroom and put her on her feet and tries to take her clothes off.

"What are you doing?" Ally argues as she tries to cover herself as her shirt was gone.

"I'm taking your clothes off from you since you aren't gonna go take a shower," Austin told her as he unbutton her jeans.

"No stop, I'll take a shower by myself," Ally argues.

"Good," Austin says as he backed away looking at her waiting for her.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Ally asked him.

"I'm gonna stay here and watch you take a shower," Austin answers her as he leans onto the tile.

"What? No you are not," Ally argues as she tries to push him out of the door.

"Yes I am. Who knows, maybe you can escape me," Austin shrugs.

"How can I escape when you are going to be in the living room?" Ally asked him.

"I don't know. You can actually escape," Austin shrugs.

"If you aren't going to leave, I'm not gonna take a shower," Ally argues as she turned to him.

"Then, I might as well take our clothes off and shower together then," Austin smiles at her as he was about to take his shirt off.

"No! Fine I'll take a shower, but just stay outside by the door," Ally suggested.

"Fine," Austin nodded as he walked out of the bathroom and closed the door and stood by the door. Ally let out a breath and took off her bra and her jeans and her panties. She turned on the water to warm and hang her towel onto the rack and stepped in and closed the curtains. Austin walked to his closet as he took out beach white clothing male clothing and walked back to the bathroom. Austin can hear the shower on as he opened the door and watched her as she showers. He smiles to himself as she finishes for a couple minutes. She grab her towel that was close to her and wrap it around her chest. She moved the wet curtains and looked up and jump in fright as she put her hand over her heart.

"You scared the shit out of me," Ally sighed as she got out of the tub as Austin threw her the white clothing.

"Here wear these," Austin suggested as Ally caught it and looked at him.

"What?" Austin asked her.

"Get out," Ally suggested.

"Alright," Austin nodded as he walked out as Ally wore the clothes. She walked out of the bathroom as she was using the towel to rub the wetness from her hair. She was about to leave when Austin caught her wrist.

"You are going to stay inside with me," Austin told her.

"What?" Ally asked him.

"I don't want to risk you leaving, so you are going to stay inside the bathroom with me," Austin told her.

"No, I don't want to stay inside the bathroom with you," Ally argues.

"If you don't. Your punishment will be severe," Austin told her.

"Okay," Ally gave in as they both walked back into the bathroom as Austin closed the door and locked it. He turned on the water to warm turned up the lever for shower. He strip off his clothes in front of Ally as she just turned around not wanting to look. He smirks as he gets inside the tub and closed the curtain. She turned around as she can see his figure through the white plastic curtains. Her eyes widen as she covered her eyes quickly as Austin peeked out and sees her covering her eyes as he chuckled. She then uncover her eyes as her eyes was skimming his figure. She then got to the part where he was rubbing his member. She then felt as it was hard for her to swallow as she watch him stroke it.

"You want it?" Austin asked her as he knows that she was watching him.

"Ahem, no I do not," Ally cleared her throat as she looked at the mirror as her cheek turned red.

"Are you sure? I mean you were looking at it," Austin chuckled as he watch her.

"I'm sure. Can you please hurry up?" Ally asked him.

"Haha," Austin laughs as he grab the shampoo and washed his hair. He got out of the tub naked. She turned facing him as he eyes were in shocked. Her eyes were skimming him down and up. He can tell that he wasn't that buffy but he was muscular and he had six packs abs.

"You can take a picture if you want," Austin suggested to her as she looked at him.

"Ahem, no thank you, here," Ally cleared her throat as she threw him a new towel inside one of the drawers as he wrap it around his waist. They both walked out of the bathroom as he took out white beach clothes and wore it in front of Ally. He then dry his wet hair with the towel by rubbing it. He threw the wet towels and grab her hand and took her took to the living room and grab a picnic basket and put the foods inside and they both left the beach house wearing sandals. They arrived at the yacht as he helped her onto it as he was driving it. He stopped halfway making sure it was deep enough. He parked it and sat down next to Ally as she was enjoying the view.

"So what happened with Cassidy and your parents?" Ally asked him wanting to make a conversation.

"That is none of your business to know," Austin snapped at her.

"Why won't you tell me?" Ally asked him.

"Because you don't need to know Ally!" Austin exclaimed.

"Why not? There has to be a reason why you are being like this!" Ally exclaims at him as she turned to look at him.

"There is no reason I am like this. I'm always like this. Now drop that subject!" Austin argues as he didn't look at her.

"God. You are so stubborn. I always wonder why I haven't seen your parents. I guess they knew what kind of son are you that's why they left you or kicked you out," Ally snapped at him. He looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"What do you know about me? All you are to me is just a toy to me to mess around with my anger," Austin snapped back at her.

"If I'm such a toy to you then why bring me here when you could always use me back home?" Ally asked him in anger as she stood up to him and pushed him a little.

"Don't tempt me Ally," Austin argues as he avoid her.

"No, answer me Austin. If you don't answer me, I'll just jump off of this boat and swim away," Ally argues as he doesn't answer her.

"I mean it Austin," Ally tempt him.

"No, I will not answer to you. You need to apologize to me first," Austin told her.

"What? Why would I apologize to you for? I didn't do anything wrong," Ally argues.

"You insulted me about my parents when you didn't know me at all," Austin answered her.

"So, you insulted me. I didn't even ask for an apology and you want me to apologize. Hell no," Ally scoff as she paced around.

"Ever since I have become like this, no one had never talk back to me, and you Ally just get on my nerve," Austin scoff.

"That's because the reason you became like this is because no one loved you Austin. They just use you because you have the money. I know that your parents love you because they always send you money. And all you did was spent it on women and beach houses. You don't know that your parents love you very much and yet you become satan using money on women," Ally insulted him as he stood up and walked up to her making her back away.

"If they love me they would've shown it to me instead of going on vacation leaving me at home, and I would've known," Austin said in anger.

"That's because you are too blind to see the love that they give you. I guess that's what happened with Cassidy isn't right? You loved her but she used you for money didn't she? That's why you became mean," Ally tells as she can see through him.

"You don't know anything about me Ally. And if I were you, I would shut up," Austin scowled at her.

"It's true isn't it. No one loved you, that's why you became this way isn't it? That's why you used your anger out on me isn't? Huh answer me!" Ally cries.

"Apologize to me for talking back to me," Austin orders.

"No! I will not apologize when it's the truth!" Ally cries as she pushes him but he pushes her making her fall down onto the water. Austin turned around not wanting to do anything with her. She tries to come back up but couldn't. She was gasping for air but then falls back down. Austin can hear her having trouble but just think that she was playing. But then he didn't hear her anymore. He turned around and notice that she had drown. He panic and dive after her.

Please Review, and vote Austin &amp; Ally for Favorite Kid's TV Show, Ross Lynch for Favorite TV Actor, and Laura Marano for Favorite TV Actress. Voting ends March 28. See you guys soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Capture Love

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. I was busy as always and I didn't know that they were gonna air the new Austin &amp; Ally episode on Saturday 28th. Weird schedule. Anywho, this chapter is rated M and I don't know if this is graphic but enjoy this chapter. And I'm not really good at sex scene so. Oh and I do not own Austin &amp; Ally. And I haven't read this over so there maybe some mistakes in here.

Chapter 6

Austin came back up to the surface as his face was in concern.

"Ally?!" Austin yells as he looked around. He went back into the water for a while and came back up with Ally's head on his shoulder. He looked at her with worry in his eyes. He then swam them back to shore. He slowly place her on the sand and place his ears onto her chest listening to her heartbeat. He panic and start CPR.

"1 2 3," Austin says as he pumps her chest and pinch her nose and opened her mouth as he breathed inside her mouth. He pulled away and looked. He tried again and for the third time she coughed up the water and slowly opened her eyes.

"Am I in Heaven already?" Ally asked him as she sit up.

"No. What the hell are you thinking?" Austin asked her as he kneel next to her.

"Why didn't you just let me die? If I die it could be easier for me," Ally argues as she stood up but then was about to fall when Austin catches her.

"Let go of me," Ally argues as she pushes him away and was about to walk but then fell down.

"Let me help you," Austin suggested as he walked up to her and bent down and grab her hands.

"No, you have done enough," Ally argues she pushes his hands away.

"Stop being stubborn and let me help you Ally," Austin argues.

"No, and I'm not being stubborn. I'm tired of this, just take me home already. You can't hurt me no more Austin, I'm going back home," Ally cries as she stands up.

"Hurt you. Oh Ally I can hurt you more than this Ally." Austin smirks as he carried her bridal style as she hits him. They reached the house as Austin grab the ropes and went to the poolside and tied her up to the handle.

"I'll let you go once you apologize to me. Or else I will hurt you more than this," Austin tells her in her ear.

"I'll never apologize to you who cares about his needs than someone else," Ally snapped at him.

"Then good, you will stay here until you apologize to me and I'll release you," Austin pushes her a little bit and walked into the house. Back in Miami High, it was lunch time and Trish was still on edge about Ally missing.

"Hey Trish. Heard any news about Ally yet?" Kira asked her as she sat down next to Trish as she sets her plate onto the table.

"No I haven't. It's been almost a day and a half and besides I can't go contact the police just yet," Trish argues.

"Maybe you should follow Dez," Dallas suggested as he sat down across from them.

"Dez doesn't even know where Austin is and besides Austin doesn't have Ally. And Dez told me that Ally probably ran away with some guy but I know that Ally is not like that," Trish shook her head.

"Where is Ally though?" Dallas asked them.

"I don't know where is she. But if people did say that Austin took Ally then we should believe them," Kira added.

"Maybe, but if she does come back, we need to ask her these questions not ourselves," Trish tells them as the lunch bells rang. Night came as it was raining. Ally was still outside tied up as the rain swallows her. Austin was inside the house looking at her from the inside. Austin was pacing around in the house in frustration. He finally gave in and took out an umbrella and walked out of the house and walked up to her.

"Well?" Austin asked her.

"Well what?" Ally asked him as she looked up at him.

"Are you gonna apologize or what?" Austin asked her.

"I'm not gonna apologize for something I said right," Ally argues as she turns her head not facing him.

"So you're not gonna apologize?" Austin asked her as he walked to the otherside.

"No," Ally shook her head as she turns around.

"Hmm, I'll make you apologize then," Austin smirks as he threw the umbrella on the ground and went into the water standing on the steps and pressed his lips against hers. She pulls away as Austin kissed her neck on both sides as she moves her head so he can't access her lips. He then untied the ropes as she took this time and pushes him into the water. She was about to stand up and walk away but Austin caught her arm and pushed her down with him. In the water, Austin cup both of her cheeks and kissed her lips harshly multiple times and let her go. She turned around and swim out of the pool as he followed. She crawled as he grab her ankle and pulled her towards him as he pinned her arms above her head. He ripped off her wet clothes as she was naked. He went down and kissed her wet nipples making her back arc. He pulled away from her and carried her to their bed. He threw her onto the bed as he got out of his wet damp clothes. She cover herself quickly but he pulled the covers away. She tries to run away but he caught her. He pinned her down and kissed her as he used his free hand and went down on her. He starts to rub on her clit making her moan in pleasure. He then put one finger inside her making her back arc. He kisses her jaw and down to her neck as he reached to her chest and bite one of her hard nipples. He added another finger and another as she came. He pulled out his fingers and slam his member inside her hard making her grunt in pain and pleasure at the same time. He pulled his lips away from her nipples and looked at her. Her eyes were closed as she was moaning. She then opened her eyes as she can see that his eyes were focus on her and she can sense the anger and the concern in them.

"Oh fuck this," Ally said in her mind as she leaned up and kissed him making him stop thrusting for a little bit but then thrust inside her harder as he kissed her back. He let go of his other hand as her hands were free. She wrap her legs around his waist and wrap her arms around his neck bringing him closer. After a while of thrusting, skin smacking and kissing, Austin released his seeds inside her. With Trish as she was at Ally's House sitting down on the couch while Ally's parents were sitting there also.

"The police will not look for Ally because it hasn't been 48 hours, but in the mean time, it's almost 48 hours, so we have to wait until tomorrow. That's when we can go request a missing file report," Trish told them.

"Why don't you stay here Trish? You are Ally's best friend since kindergarten. And we can go to the police station tomorrow. The three of us," Penny suggested.

"Sure, I'll call my mother telling them that I'll be staying here tonight," Trish nodded in agreement.

"Good. You can go sleep in Ally's room if you want. I know that you must miss her terribly so we don't mind if you sleep in there," Penny told her.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Dawson. We will find Ally I just know," Trish smiles at them and walked upstairs and called her mother. Ally was now sleeping as Austin was sitting up as the covers were covering him. He looked at Ally for a moment. She was sleeping for almost an hour now. He notice that the rain had stopped. He leaned forwards at Ally putting his hand on top of her shoulder skin trying to wake her up. He yank his hand away like he was burned.

"Ally?" Austin asked her as he scoot closer to her as he notice that she was now shivering. Worries and concern washes over him. He placed his palms over her head. She was burning up real bad. He got out of bed and went into the closet and took out a boxer and wore it. He then walked into the bathroom and took out a small bowl from under the sink and turned on the sink water into warm. He then took out a small towel as he placed the bowl into the sink as the warm water flows inside the bowl. He then turned off the water and place the towel inside the bowl as he quickly walked towards her and place the bowl on the desk as he wet the whole towel and squeeze out the water as he removed the covers slowly stopping at her chest. He folded the towels into a squares as he start to wash her all over.

After he finished with her entire body including her head and neck, he place the towel inside the bowl and he lift her up and wrap the blankets around her. He then went to sit down next to her in the bed as he brung her up to him as he wrap his arms around her keeping her secure and warm. He then sleeps as she was leaning her head against his chest. The next morning, Ally opened her eyes and notice that it was morning. She tries to rub her eyes but then feel like she was trapped. She looked up and sees that Austin was sleeping while wrapping his arms around her. She smiles at the sight. He looks so peaceful and handsome she thought. He then stirred making Ally quickly closed her eyes pretending that she was asleep. He opened his eyes and looked down. He bring his hand up to her head as he used his palm to see if she was still burning. He then removed his hand away and looked at her.

"Ally, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for the things I have done to you. I know that this will not make everything go away. I'm so completely sorry," Austin apologizes to her not knowing that she can actually hear him. She can feel the tears forming and also can hear the pain and sincere when he told her that he was sorry. But she was still in pain on how he treated her. He kissed her temple gently not trying to wake her up. He tighten his grip for a while and let her go. He lays her on the bed as he dressed in his shorts and tee shirts as he leaves the room and closed the door. Ally opened her eyes and the tears fell from her eyes. After a while, Austin came back inside with a tray of a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Ally was already sitting up hugging the pillows.

"Hey, you're up," Austin smiles genuinely as he walked up to her.

"Yeah," Ally smiles back at him as he notice that this was the first time he actually smiled genuinely at her.

"Here, I made you chicken noodles soup, since you were kind of burning last night," Austin told her as he sets the tray on the desk and took the bowl and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Here I can feed myself," Ally suggested as she took the bowl and spoon away from him.

"Yeah," Austin forced a smile disappointedly wanting to feed her. She notice that his mood changed when she said she can feed herself. Austin sighed and walked out of the door.

"Is he leaving because of me?" Ally asked her mind.

"Where are you going?" Ally asked him as he stops at the door.

"I'm gonna go get your phone so you can call your parents and friends. I'm taking you back home," Austin said not looking at her as he leaves.

"Oh okay," Ally nodded. She was happy that she gets to talk to her parents and friends and that she was getting to go home but part of her was kind of disappointed that she was never going to see him. He came back with her phone.

"Here. You can call and tell them what happened. I'll be outside if you need me," Austin told her as he leaves. He sat down on the couch as he was rubbing his face with both of his hands and laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. Ally set the bowl down on the tray and dialed her mother's phone.

"Ally?" Penny asked her.

"Mom!" Ally laughs and cries.

"Ally! Lester! Trish it's Ally!" Penny yells as Trish and Lester came running down the stairs and the kitchen while she put the phone speaker.

"Ally. Where have you've been?" Trish asked her.

"I've been somewhere." Ally chuckled.

"Students at school were saying that you were with Austin. Is Austin with you?" Trish asked her.

"Uh no. Austin isn't with me." Ally lied to them as she looked at the door.

"Then where have you've been? We have been looking for you," Lester asked her daughter.

"I'm. I'm on a vacation dad. I'm sorry if I worried you guys but I was too stress about school and finals, so I decided to take a break," Ally lied to them as her heart was beating really fast.

"Then why didn't you call us and tell us that?" Penny asked her as she places her phone on the coffee table.

"My phone was dead. And I didn't have my charger with me so I couldn't call. And I couldn't find a phone anywhere until someone gave me their charger and charged my phone," Ally breathed out calmly.

"Come home then Ally. Dallas, Kira me and your parents have worried about you," Trish suggested.

"I'm coming home. Don't worry. Bye," Ally smiles as she hung up the phone. She place her phone on the desk as she got out of bed and grab a tee shirt from the closet and wore it over her. She opened the door and sees that Austin was sleeping. She walked over to him and sat down on the ground next to him. She smiled as she brings her hand up to his face as she gently caress it. He opened up his eyes and they both locked gazes.

"Hey," Austin smiles as he sits up while Ally moved her hand away.

"Hey," Ally smiles.

"Uh why don't you go take a shower while I get the car started and such," Austin suggested as he stood up and was about to walk away when Ally grab his hand.

"Thanks for letting me call my parents and taking me home," Ally thanks him.

"No need to thank me. I've got what I wanted and I can't keep you away from them," Austin told her as he walked away.

"Yeah you got what you wanted but I didn't," Ally whispered as a little bit of her heart just broke. She went into the bathroom and took a shower and wore new clothes that she had found inside of Austin's closet. There were mostly tee shirts and shorts and boxers. Austin was outside in the car as he frankly hits the wheel over and over again in frustration. Ally could see that he was frustrating a lot. She sighed and walked up to the car as she got in. Austin drove out of his beach house driveway and drove onto the road. She glanced at him and then glanced back at the road.

"So am I gonna get arrested?" Austin told her trying to make up a conversation.

"No. I didn't tell them what happened. I lied to them," Ally shook her head.

"Oh. How come you didn't tell them what happened? I mean I did rape you and tortured for a little bit," Austin added.

"I know but you did all those because you weren't loved and you were angry. And I'm sorry," Ally finally apologized.

"No need to apologize. You were right anyways," Austin shook her head.

"So I was right?" Ally asked him.

"Yeah. And I'm sorry about what I did to you," Austin apologized.

"I know. I heard," Ally nodded as she looked at him.

"Heard?" Austin asked her.

"I heard you apologized this morning, and I am angry at you because apologizing is not going to fix what happened because you took away a part of me," Ally told him.

"I know. I know that apologizing won't do anything but I was kind of hoping I would end in jail because of what happened," Austin added as he looked at her and then back at the road.

"I know what you did was unforgiving but last night wasn't that bad," Ally blushes as she remembers last night. He looked at her and notice that she was blushing and it was making him smile.

"I take that as you enjoyed last night then?" Austin asked her.

"Maybe or maybe not. I did get tied," Ally nodded.

"So..we're not going to talk about this then?" Austin asked her as he looked at her and then back at the road.

"No. I don't want you to go to jail. And I don't want anyone to know what happened," Ally sighed as she looked at the window.

"Don't worry I won't tell. We just have to make up a story," Austin smiles at her as she turned around and looked at him.

"I already did. It's just your side of a story that they need to hear," Ally smiled back at him.

"Then I guess I need to go buy you some new clothes because you wearing a tee shirt and a man's short is getting suspicious," Austin says as he looked her up and down as he drives to a local Walmart for her to buy some clothing.

PLEASE REVIEW AND WHATNOT! Sorry for taking a little break and such but thanks for reading and I do not own Walmart. And sorry if there is no Dez in today's chapter. He will be in the next one. And the sex scene kind of sucked for me so sorry if you guys didn't like it. And the more review it gets the happier I am because it makes me know that you guys actually like or love (doesn't matter) this story. See you guys next time on Capture Love.


	7. Chapter 7

Capture Love

Sorry for late update and such. Still college stuff going on and family stuff and a little bit of writer's block and laziness. And Thanks for the reviews, follows, favs and etc. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and there maybe some mistakes because like always I haven't read it over and I do not own Austin &amp; Ally or anything familiar.

Chapter 7

After buying Ally the clothes, she changed into the new clothes as Austin bought Ally food as he was waiting in the car for her to get back inside. She came back wearing new set of clothes. It was a denim jeans, with a blouse while over it was a leather red jacket.

"You know, you didn't have to buy me these kind of expensive clothing," Ally told him as she got in and put on her seatbelt.

"I know but I have to because of what I did, and I'm sorry," Austin apologized again.

"I would hate you and be mad at you but I can't because you were never loved but I can still be a little mad at you Austin. For what you did and I can't forgive you for that," Ally cries as she wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry for what I did and I know that I won't be forgiven but I just hope that one day you will forgive me for what I did," Austin apologized again and wipe away her tears as she just laughs.

"Why are you laughing?" Austin asked her.

"Because it's so weird seeing you act this way," Ally laughs as Austin pull his hands away.

"Well don't get use to it because I only do this when I feel comfortable with someone," Austin chuckled.

"I know," Ally nodded.

"Oh and here, I bought you these food because I know that you are hungry," Austin smiles as he handed her the tray of food.

"Thanks, and what's your story?" Ally asked him as she took the tray of food.

"I'm not gonna have a story. I'll just tell them that I was on a vacation to visit my parents," Austin shrugs as he continues to drive.

"Are you sure they are gonna believe you? I mean you haven't even seen your parents," Ally asked him as he turned to him.

"Don't worry Ally. I'm Austin Moon, they will believe for sure but if they don't then that's not my problem," Austin shrugs as he continues driving.

"How come you don't care what people think?" Ally asked Austin.

"I don't because when I let their comments get in my head, it messes me up and I can't concentrate or do well, but I do have one person that I care about," Austin admitted as he looked at her and then back at the road.

"And who that might be?" Ally asked him as she leans forward.

"You," Austin winks at her as he stops the car when he came to the red light and looked at her. Ally blushes and leaned backwards. Back with Trish, Kira and Dallas as they were walking at the mall then sat down on the empty chairs in the food court.

"Guys, Ally called us this morning," Trish told them as she orders a smoothie.

"Ally called? What did she say? Is she alright?" Dallas asked Trish leaning towards her.

"She's fine. She said that she wanted a vacation and that's why she left without telling us," Trish told them the lie that Ally lied to her.

"Wait. She left during school time? How can she leave during school time?" Kira asked Trish.

"I don't know but when she comes back, we'll have a talk with her," Trish shrugs as their orders had came and Trish paid and took a sip of her strawberry smoothie.

"Have you talked to Dez about it?" Kira asked Trish.

"Why would I talk to Freckles about Ally coming back?" Trish asked Kira.

"I don't know. I mean Austin is gone also, don't you think it's suspicious that Austin and Ally disappeared at the same time?" Kira asked Trish.

"Kira, Austin and Ally didn't disappeared together. Ally doesn't even like Austin like that, and have you seen the way they both looked at each other. It looks like Austin wanted to kill her or attack her," Dallas argues as he orders a chicken sandwich.

"What's wrong with you? Why do you always say that Ally doesn't like Austin? Are you jealous that Austin can get Ally's attention? Wait, you have a crush on her don't you?" Kira gasped in surprise.

"What? Who said I had a crush on her?" Dallas scoff in disagreement looking away from Kira's stares.

"You do have a crush on Ally. That's why you're avoiding my eyes," Kira gasped.

"Okay fine. I do have a crush on Ally but it doesn't mean that she will go out with me. Have you seen her look at me? The way she looks at me is like a brotherly sisterly relationship we have," Dallas argues.

"Why don't you ask her out then," Kira suggested as Trish nodded in agreement.

"I don't know. I mean what if she rejects me? It could ruin our friendship. I don't want to jeopardize that," Dallas shook his head in disagreement.

"Have you ever tried asking her?" Trish asked Dallas.

"No," Dallas shook his head.

"See. Then how do you know if she won't reject you?" Trish asked Dallas.

"I don't know. I have a feeling that she will reject me," Dallas shrugs as he continues to eat.

"Stop thinking about the negatives and think about the positive," Trish argues.

"I can't okay. I will always just think about the negative because I know that's how Ally sees me," Dallas argues.

"You are never going to get with her with that attitude, why don't you go ask her tomorrow or we can go after this?" Trish asked him as she took another sip of her strawberry smoothie and then looked at him.

"Alright. We'll go talk to Ally after this but I won't ask her out because I'm not ready to ask her just yet," Dallas sighed. Dez was walking to an unfamiliar house. He knocked on the door and a middle age woman with blonde hair opened the door.

"Dez? What are you doing here? It's been so long," Blonde Hair woman tells Dez.

"Hi Mimi. Can I come in?" Dez asked Mrs. Moon.

"Uh sure, but Austin's not here like usual," Mimi told Dez as he walked in the house as Mimi closed the door while Dez sat down on the couch.

"Who is it honey?" Mike asked Mimi as he walked inside the living seeing Dez. "Dez? What are you doing here?"

"I ask him in the same thing," Mimi told Dez.

"I want to talk about Austin," Dez told them as he leaned forwards intertwining his fingers looking at them.

"What do you want to talk about Austin for? That boy is a disgrace in this household," Mike argues.

"Why is that huh? Why is he a disgraced in the household? He's your son," Dez argues as he stood up.

"He may be my son Dez. But he left because he wanted to when we told him not to go, he left with that girl who we knew was not a good person," Mike argues.

"He left with her because he felt loved! Any of you guys never loved him. That's why he left with that woman. She loved him but that all ended when he found out that she only used him for money. You know how much that hurts him. He changed right after that. Now he's gone along with another woman. All I'm asking is where do you think he maybe hiding?" Dez asked Austin's parents.

"Gone? Gone with another woman? If he's gone with another woman then that's not our problem because he should've stayed when we told him to," Mike argues.

"Another woman who he doesn't love and I know that he took another woman because he's capable of doing that. All I'm asking you is where do you think he will be hiding?" Dez asked them.

"If he wants to hide in all. It should be at the beach house. Remember that place when you were little? We never sold that house because we know how much Austin love to stay over there," Mimi told Dez.

"Thank you for your time," Dez argues as he walked out of the house and went into his car and drove to the beach house. With Austin &amp; Ally as he had arrived at his own house. He parked in the driveway and turned off the engine.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" Ally asked Austin looking at him as she took off her seatbelt.

"Well it won't be goodbye. We live right across from each other. Don't worry because I know that you will miss me," Austin smirks at her.

"Cocky much? Are you gonna be back at school then?" Ally asked him.

"Why? Are you gonna miss me?" Austin asked her as he raised an eyebrow.

"No! I'm just wondering. I'll just leave then," Ally sighed as she opened the door and got out of the car as Austin quickly got out of the car and ran up to Ally and grab her wrist stopping her.

"Hey come on. Don't be like that Ally," Austin begs her as he turned her around.

"Look, I need to go home or my parents will see me with you," Ally told him not looking at him. Austin walked up to her and lift her chin using his finger as they both looked at each other's eyes.

"I know. I'll see you tonight maybe. Because I will miss you," Austin admitted as he pressed his lips against hers as she doesn't hesitate and kissed him back. He then pulled away and gave her a wink and walked into his house as Ally bit her lip smiling as she skip back to her house as Austin watched her skip to her porch smiling to himself as he watched her from his window while his heart was beating fast.

"Don't fall for her Austin. She maybe like the rest," Austin sighed as he slowly back away from the window and walked up to his room and closed the door. He sat down on the edge of his bed and looked around the room. It was still dirty and messy like always. He sighed and thought to himself.

"Maybe I should clean it? But why would I clean it for? It's not like someone's gonna be coming over," Austin asked himself as he walked up to his dresser and looking into the mirror as it was dirty full of dust. He start cleaning by picking up his dirty clothes from the ground and then from there he walked downstairs to his basement and took out cleaning supplies and start cleaning his house. With Ally as she walked into the house.

"MOM! DAD!" Ally yells as she closed the door and looked around to see if her parents were home. There were no response. She walked into the garage and notice that her car was there and that her parents car wasn't there. She sighed and knew that they were at Sonic Boom working while she's home. She ran up to her room and quickly ran to the window that you can see straight across to Austin's house. She opened the window and can see that the blinds were up and that the window was up. She can see him cleaning the house. She smiles and laugh.

"Maybe I should help him, I'll leave them a note saying that I'm at Austin's." Ally suggested as she took a sticky note from her drawer and took a pen and wrote her parents a note. She walked downstairs and left the sticky notes on the counter and ran out the door and ran straight across to Austin's house. She knocked on the door as Austin had changed into something more comfortable. A black tank top and blue jeans opened the door.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Austin asked Ally as he was already sweating.

"I saw you cleaning your messy house and I was wondering I should come help you," Ally suggested as she looked inside the house.

"Are you sure you want to help? I mean it's really messy and dirty. I don't think this fits for a girly like you," Austin asked her as he points to her clothing as she was still wearing the red leather jacket, with white blouse and denim jeans.

"I can work in these," Ally argues as she points to her clothes.

"It's gonna get dirty. Especially the blouse," Austin then added as he points to the white blouse.

"I can borrow a t-shirt from you," Ally suggested.

"You're not gonna leave aren't you?" Austin asked her.

"Nope. I want to help you clean," Ally shook her head smiling.

"Alright fine. Come on in." Austin sighed as he opened the door wide opened as Ally walked inside as Austin closed the door and led Ally to his room and he took out a white t-shirt and handed to her. She took off her jacket and her blouse as Austin turned around.

"Why are you turning around?" Ally asked him as she was about to take off her blouse.

"I thought you might want some privacy," Austin answered her not turning around.

"Why do I need some privacy since you already saw everything and touched everything?" Ally asked him as she took off her blouse and put on the white t-shirts.

"I don't know." Austin shrugs as he turned around facing her.

"Come on. Let's go clean," Ally smiles as she grabs his hand and skip out to the hallways and downstairs to the living room.

"Alright, since you are helping, why don't you clean the living room while I clean the kitchen. After you're done, you can clean the bathroom. And when I finished cleaning the kitchen, I'll come and help you clean the bathroom," Austin told her, her job.

"Alright," Ally nodded as Austin handed her another bucket of cleaning supplies and walked into the kitchen and started cleaning as well Ally cleaned also. A couple of hours later, at the Mall Trish, Kira and Dallas decided to go visit Sonic Boom.

"Hey Trish, Kira and Dallas," Penny smiles at them as the three of them walked inside the store.

"Hi Mrs. Dawson. When are you guys gonna leave?" Trish asked Mrs. Dawson as she walked up to the counter as Mrs. Dawson was at the counter.

"Well, it's four in the evening, we are gonna leave now. Why do you ask?" Mrs. Dawson asked Trish.

"Well, they wanted to come see Ally since she's coming home today," Trish answered Mrs. Dawson question.

"Aw that's fine. I know that you guys must miss her. We can go after we close up the shop," Mrs. Dawson smiles at them as she went to go get Lester. After a while, Lester and Penny came down as they urged the few customers to leave because they were closing. With Dez as he arrived at the beach house. He parked in the driveway and got out of the car quickly as possible and ran to the door. He opened it and ran to the glass door and notice that no one was home.

"What? He's not here?" Dez asked himself as he took out his phone and dialed Austin's phone.

"Hello," Austin answers as he took his phone from his pocket.

"Where are you?" Dez asked Austin.

"Um. I'm at home why?" Austin asked Dez.

"I thought you would be at the beach house," Dez breathed out.

"What? Why are you at the beach house?" Austin asked him in shocked.

"I thought that you might be there along with Ally," Dez told him.

"Well, Ally was not with me at the Beach House. I came back home because there is school tomorrow," Austin lied to him.

"Wait. So I came all the way over here for no reason?" Dez asked himself.

"I guess you did. Look I got to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Austin told Dez as he hung up.

"Who was it?" Ally asked Austin as she walked in the kitchen when they both were finished cleaning but there was still the backyard and the front yard.

"It was Dez. He went to the Beach House to look for me and you," Austin sighed as he put both of his hand on his hips as he place his cell phone on the counter.

"Well it's a good thing that we left there before he finds out," Ally added as she sat down on the stool.

"Well if he did find out, he's gonna beat the shit out of me and probably send me to jail," Austin sighed as he sat next to her.

"Well we wouldn't want that," Ally chuckled.

"Want what?" Austin asked her as he turned his stool and looked at her as his left hand was on the counter.

"Well, we wouldn't want you to go to jail now would we?" Ally chuckled as she turned her head to him.

"Ally. I deserved to go to jail for what I did," Austin looked at her with seriousness in his eyes.

"Yeah but it's in the past and I was willingly to do it also. Well at the end though. But that doesn't mean you deserved to go to jail," Ally argues as she put her hand on top of his. He looked at their hand and then looked back at her.

"You're not gonna let me go to jail aren't you?" Austin asked her.

"No because you don't deserved," Ally shook her head.

"Are you hungry?" Austin asked her.

"Yeah," Ally nodded her head as she pulled her hand away and place them on her lap.

"Do you want pizza?" Austin asked her as he grab his phone from the counter.

"Yeah sure why not," Ally smiles at him as he dialed the pizza place and place an order of one pepperoni and one cheese. The pizza came ten minutes later as Austin paid for it and brung it to the kitchen counter as Ally was still sitting down on the stool. Austin then took out two paper plates, napkins and handed her one as he took out two sodas from his fridge and handed one to Ally and for himself. Ally gladly took a slice of pepperoni and took a bite smiling as the cheese was stringing from her lips making her look funny. Austin looked at her and laughed. She stops eating and looked at him.

"What are you laughing at?" Ally asked him as she place her slice onto the paper plate.

"Nothing. It's just that you look so funny," Austin laughs as he handed her his phone to look at the reflection of herself. She finally knew why he laughed. She looked up at him and laughed with him. Austin stopped laughing and looked at her. Ally stopped laughing when she finally notice that Austin was staring at her. She took a napkin from the counter and wiped her mouth as her cheeks were red.

"You looked cute, did you know that?" Austin asked her as he sat down next to her and took a slice of cheese pizza and took a bite.

"Thanks and no I did not know that," Ally shook her head and pushed him a little bit making him laugh and little and she continues eating her slice. He smiles at her. With her parents, Kira, Trish and Dallas as they both arrived back at the house. They got inside but didn't see Ally.

"Where's Ally?" Dallas asked them as Trish went to the kitchen found a sticky note.

"She went out," Trish told them as she showed them the sticky notes.

"She barely came back and then she's gone? When did she went?" Penny asked them.

"I don't know. But it just says here that she had gone out," Trish shrugs.

"Maybe you guys should wait here for a while until she comes back," Lester suggested as they all nodded their head in agreement. After a while, Ally and Austin said their goodbyes as Austin cleaned up the mess and Ally walked back to her house. When she got inside the living room, her friends and her parents all walked up to her and gave her a huge hug. She laughed and hugged them back.

"Where have you've been?" Kira asked her.

"I was out," Ally answered her question as she sat down on the couch.

"No. I mean where have you've been these past two days?" Kira asked her as they all sat down with her.

"I was out on a vacation," Ally lied to them not wanting to tell them the truth.

"If you were out on a vacation. Then how come you're car were at school?" Trish asked her.

"I forgot about my car. Look can I go to sleep. I'm tired," Ally sighed.

"Have you ate?" Penny asked Ally.

"Yeah I had already," Ally nodded.

"What did you eat?" Trish asked her.

"I ate pizza," Ally answered back at her.

"Whose shirt is that?" Dallas asked Ally as he points to the shirt she was wearing.

"Uh I bought it," Ally lied to them.

"When? Were you at the mall?" Trish asked her.

"Uh no, I bought this when I was at vacation," Ally shook her head.

"Oh okay," Trish nodded.

"Uh, I'm kind of tired so I think I'm gonna go to sleep first," Ally told them as she stood up and walked upstairs to her room and opened it enter and closed the door and locked it. She let out a breath and walked up to her bed and laid down. After a while, Trish and the others had left and Dallas didn't get the chance to talk to Ally but he will tomorrow. Ally was in her bed eyes opened. She kept stirring and stirring because she didn't know why she couldn't sleep. She grab her phone from her dresser next to her bed and text Austin.

**Bold: Ally** _Italics: Austin_

"**Are you asleep?"**

"_No, not yet. And how did you get my number?"_

"**I put your number when you weren't looking back at your house,"**

"_You sneaky little girl. So how come you aren't asleep? Tomorrow is school,"_

"**I couldn't sleep,"**

"_And why are you texting me?"_

"**I just...I don't know. Maybe I want you to come sleep next to me,"**

"_You want me to sleep next to you? Are you sure about that Miss. Dawson?"_

"**Yeah I'm sure,"**

"_I would love to come sleep with you Ally but you're parents are home and are you telling me that you missed me?" _

"**I don't miss you. I just miss the warmth," **Ally was smiling trying not to blush.

"_Haha, you miss me. Are you sure you want me to come sleep with you? That didn't go so well the last two days," _

"**I'm sure,"**

"_Alright, just leave your window open. I'll come up,"_

"**Alright," **

Ally placed her phone on the drawer and got out of bed and went to go opened the window when she notice Austin was already there.

"Hey," Ally smiles.

"Hey," Austin smiles back as she moved away as Austin got in and Ally closed the window.

"Come on," Ally smiles as she grab his hand and dragged him to the bed and she went to go locked the door of her room.

"Why are you locking the door?" Austin asked her as she walked back to her bed and laid next to Austin.

"Because I don't want my parents to walk in on me when you are here with me. My mom doesn't like having boys in my room," Ally answered him.

"Well won't your parents hear you talking to someone?" Austin asked her.

"No, they sleep downstairs in the second floor," Ally shook her head.

"Ally, why does it seems like what we're doing is like a boyfriend and girlfriend type of thing?" Austin asked her as he was laying at the right side and she was laying at the left side.

"I don't know but ever since you had done that to me. I just have a feeling that when I go to sleep and when I wake up, I just want to see you," Ally shrugs.

"What are you saying Ally?" Austin asked her.

"I don't know, I just have that kind of feeling," Ally lied to him not wanting to tell him about her feelings.

"Alright, I'll sleep with you one night and the next morning you will see me but if not then tonight will be the last night," Austin told her as he looked at her.

"Got it," Ally nodded as she scoot close to him and hugged him as she rest her head onto his chest as he kissed her forehead and they both closed their eyes as he hugged her tighter as sleep came over them.

**FIN.**

Just kidding. I hope you guys aren't too mad that I took a long time and update this. Take the FIN consider that as an early April Fools. I wanted to update this on Aprils Fools day but didn't want to Fool you guys thinking that it is completed because I'm not that cruel because you guys waited for two or three weeks for this. Anyway thanks for reading this and I hoped you guys enjoyed this and ooh I just can't wait for the future chapters. I already had a planned for what's gonna happen and you guys already know what's gonna happen to her considered they both had sex and all. PLEASE REVIEW, FAVS and FOLLOW or even ALERT. See you guys next time. It will be long until I update and sorry if there were only a little bit of Dez. He wasn't important in this chapter but the next one he will be consider he have lots of question for Austin. PEACE Y'ALL. Oh and finally our voting paid off because Austin &amp; Ally, Laura and Ross took home three awards and another big thing, Laura is signed to BIg Machine Records. Man think what will happen when she goes or even win the Grammys and appear on Ellen. She have a lot ahead of her. Sorry for long rant, see you guys next time.


End file.
